


"Let's Eat"

by Paragons_Lust



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paragons_Lust/pseuds/Paragons_Lust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toy Chica took a deep breath.  "Y-You really wanna go all the way tonight, don't you Mangle?"</p><p>Mangle maintained her seductive expression. "You know I do, darlin."</p><p>Toy chica retained her aroused expression, then went right back to Mangle's mouth. Before  she knew it, Mangle's long pink tongue was inside of her mouth, making Toy Chica blush.</p><p>The continued their lip-locking until they friction between them became two hot, till they nearly burned. Mangle soon backed Toy Chica up against the party room table. It was obvious what was coming, yet it seemed Toy Chica still retained her innocent expression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Let's Eat"

Mangle clung to the ceiling, her limbs perfectly entertwined with the wires. It wasn't easy to hang on, but she'd do anything she could to stay out of sight. 

Her golden eyes remained perfectly locked onto her target,slowly examining Toy Chica's perfect figures, especially her sweet thighs than anything else. She couldn't help but think of pulling down chica's tight pink shorts.

Mangle licked her lips, then descended onto the floor. She fell silently, then began to aproach Toy Chica from behind. Mangle slowly pressed her hands to Toy Chica's hips.

Toy Chica jumped, not knowing who was touching her.

"Oh, Mangle. You scared me." Toy Chica started to turn, but her figure was kept in place by Mangle's tight grip. She placed her hands on Mangle's mutilated arms, her fingers rubbing against the exposed wiring and motors.

"Hoi Chica" said mangle with her sedutvie irish accent as she planted a kiss on Toy Chica's cherry flavored lips. 

Toy Chica pulled her head back, unsure of what was happening. She locked eyes with Mangle, being to weak to escape her seductive gaze. Before she knew it, Toy Chica was being the pillow princess she was.

Mangle slowly began to lower her right hand down to caress Toy Chica's vulva. Chica let out a slight moan as she pulled her head back, making Mangle grin. 

Toy Chica took a deep breath. "Y-You really wanna go all the way tonight, don't you Mangle?"

Mangle maintained her seductive expression. "You know I do, darlin."

Toy chica retained her aroused expression, then went right back to Mangle's mouth. Before she knew it, Mangle's long pink tongue was inside of her mouth, making Toy Chica blush.

The continued their lip-locking until they friction between them became two hot, till they nearly burned. Mangle soon backed Toy Chica up against the party room table. It was obvious what was coming, yet it seemed Toy Chica still retained her innocent expression.

Toy Chica grinned as she sat on the party room table, her eyes glued to her aproaching lover. Mangle gracefully formed her thin pink lips into a grin as she saw Toy Chica spreading her legs, then seductively licked her lips.

Mangle then pulled Toy Chica's shorts down her thighs, makig sure so scrape her nails against Chica's soft thighs. As the skimpy shorts were pulled down, the revealed both her hot pink panties and a true sign of arousal. Mangle's devious grin widened when she looked down at the small wet line in Toy Chica's low cut panties.

"You really want to do unspeakable things to me that badly, don't you?" asked Mangle. Toy Chica simply looked away, not dignifying Mangle's question with a response. 

Mangle didn't care, she just lowered her near-watering to her lover's groin. She then pressed the pink nail of her left thumb through Toy Chica's panties, carefully grazing her vagina.

Toy Chica let out a low moan, trying to hide the fact of just how badly she wanted Mangle. But Mangle wouldn't make it easy for chica to hide, not now that her thin pink tongue was digging into Toy Chica's moist folds.

Chica cocked her head back in pleasure as Mangle made use of her long tongue. She let her long moist apendage slowly massage toy Chica's tender clit, then began to carefully insert her slender fingers into Toy Chica's vagina.

Mangle's nails spear headed their way into Toy Chica, making her moan. 

"Go easy on the n-nails, hun. It kinda hurts." said Toy Chica as she gently layed her left hand on Mangle's head. Mangle didn't even stop, she just looked up.

"It was meant to." Said mangle, just befor she dug her second finger and tongue back Into Toy Chica's vag.

The more Mangle massaged her, the more Toy Chica Moaned. It was a wonder in itself that no one had come to see, with as loud as the two were. 

It wasn't long before Toy Chica layed her back flat on the table, just as Mangle inserted her third finger. Toy Chica bit down on her hot pink bottom lip as Mangle's thin fingers continued to rub the inner most folds of her moist vagina.

Mangle's fingers were thin by themselves, but three combines was more tha enough to strain Toy Chica's tight hymen.

"M-Mangle!" She moaned, "You're tearing me up!"

It was obvious she was over-reacting, but Mangle's tongue was getting tired. Mangle breathed heavily after she pulled out her sore tongue, with her wet fingers following. 

Toy Chica raised her her body back up, her chest pounding. Her eyes lock with Mangles's, Just as Mangle inserted her three wet finger back into her own mouth, thoroughly sucking the juices off of them. Toy Chica only watched in arousal.

Mangle then stood up, her small breasts being right at Toy chica's Eye range.

"W-why'd you stop?" Toy Chica asked.

Mangle gave a seductive grin. "I need pleasure to, love."

Mangle then raised her hands to her pink vest over her dress shirt, and slowly began to un button it. Toy Chica watched attentively as Mangle slowly revealed her torn white dress shirt, the same one Toy Chica would soon tear off of her.

Just as she un-did the last button of her vest, Toy Chica stood up while simultaneously pulling Mangle's knee length pencil skirt up. Mangle felt shocked as the cold air touched her skin, almost as much as the feeling of Toy Chica's fingers.

Mangle's skirt was pulled all the way up to ther hight of her vulva, just like Toy Chica's hand.   
Toy Chica kept her eyes locked on Mangle's breasts, just as she began to slowly rip Mangle's shredded white dress shirt open. Mangle winced as the cold air touched her pierced nipples, but all chica did was grin. Toy Chica then firmly forced Mangle down onto her back, right on the cold floor. 

As she lied back, Mangle moaned loudly as Toy Chica bit down, nearly alerting the security guard. If it wasn't for Toy Chica using her tongue to stimulate Mangle's nipple, she would have moaned loud enough to wake up even the Marionette.

Toy Chica kept her mouth locked onto Mangle's breast as her tongue rabidly stimulated her soft pirced nipple, just as she raised her left hand to grope Mangle right breast. 

Mangle just cocked her head back and let Toy Chica work her magic. It suddenly began to seem as if with every lick Mangle's nipples were becoming harder and harder, giving toy Chica less to work with. It was almost if she would have to move on to using her tongue on something else pierced.

As Toy Chica continued her licking her breast, Mangle let out a hot, yet painful moan. It was odd enough for Mangle to be the submissive one for once, but now the tide was about to be turned to nuetral front.

Mangle was just about to let out another hot moan, just when Toy Chica released her grip and mouth. Chica gave a wide grin as she saw Mangle blushing face. No longer was Mangle the distant cold, mutilated machine. She was here, and just as horny and lustful as Toy Chica was.

Toy Chica Slowly stood up, Showing off her juicy clit to her aroused partner. Toy Chica then turned around, and backed up with her vulva directly over Mangle's watering mouth.

Before she knew it, Toy Chica's vulva was pressed hovering above her face. Mangle wasted now time inserting her lengthy tongue into Toy Chica's moist folds. Toy Chica moaned as she pressed her own mouth to Mangle's tight vagina.

As she slowly began to recipricate her lover's affection, Toy Chica pressed her thick thighs against Mangle's head. Toy Chica slowly rubbed her tongue agianst the ring piercing in Mangle's folds, making her wince. 

Toy Chica took her own pleasure in her Mangle's small moans she gave with each tug of the ring. With each passing moan Toy Chica slowly dug deeper into Mangle's tight cunt. Mangle would have been much louder with her moaning, if it wasn't for her tongue being inserted into Toy Chica's folds. Instead she only wrapped her pale legs around toy Chica's head, perfectly intertwining their bodies.


End file.
